fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Gum-Gum Fruit
The Gum-Gum Fruit (ゴムゴム実, Gomu Gomu Mi) is a Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit that turns the user's body into rubber, making the user a Rubber Human (ゴム人間, Gomu Ningen). "Gomu" means rubber in Japanese. It was originally a treasure that Tiger D. Monkey and his crew took from an unspecified enemy, but was accidentally eaten by Luffy D. Monkey, protagonist of the series. Appearance The Gum-Gum Fruit is a violet, spherical fruit with a stem sprouting out of the top, with swirls that go in a curly "S" pattern. It overall resembles a Yubari Melon. Gallery File:Gum_Gomu_Cursed_Fruit_Anime_Infobox.png|The Gum-Gum Fruit in its Cursed Fruit form. File:48617603902714gomugomuwhip2.jpg|Gum-Gum Whip. File:Gum-Gum-Ballon.jpg|Gum-Gum Balloon. File:GumGumGattling-CARD-JPEG.jpg|Gum-Gum Rapid Fire. File:Gum_Orkan_Movie_8.jpg|Gum-Gum Storm. File:Gumluffy_11.jpg|Gum-Gum Fireworks. File:GumAme.png|Gum-Gum Rain. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Luffy, is that the person's body can stretch like rubber even when the fruits power is nullified (for instance, when Nojiko pulls Luffy's head out of the water in Arlong Park) and makes them almost entirely immune to blunt attacks, including hand-to-hand combat, bullets or even cannonballs and can be further reinforced with the application of Armament Haki, and thanks to Luffy's own creativity at both in and out of combat, this Fruit has consistently proven itself to be among the most formidable and versatile within the Paramythia-Class. The user's rubber body also allows the user to survive falls from heights that would kill a normal person. The user's ability to stretch and twist like rubber to extreme lengths not only makes them immune to injuries that originate from such, but it also allows them moves that can give them a great advantage in battle or otherwise. Stretching also allows the user to drastically increase the range of what would otherwise be considered a powerful close-range attack, turning it into a devastating mid-range or long-range attack. A stretched limb can also be used to store potential energy like a stretched spring, increasing the power of an attack. Combined with Haki, his power is increased even more. Owing to rubber's natural insulating properties, the user is also immune to electrical attacks and is also able to hit electric Logia users without Haki. Luffy's body is similar to a rubber band, requiring him to use excessive motion to 'throw' an attack. After the time-skip though, the extra movement is unneccesary, and Luffy is able to stretch easily. By training his abilities, Luffy has found unexpected ways to increase his fighting ability, such as the ability to stretch his blood vessels wider to increase the speed of his blood flow in order to become faster and stronger, at a cost of depleting his body's energy at a faster rate. Luffy can even inflate his bones to increase the volume of his body and significantly increase his attacks, at the cost of his body becoming smaller for a short period of time (although after the timeskip Luffy has seemingly been able overcome this weakness as after he used Elephant Fist on the Kraken and he did not revert to his smaller size afterwards). The fruit turns all parts of the consumer's body into rubber, including organs. As such, Luffy has a bigger appetite than the average human, eating more than anyone else in his crew and always digesting it before anyone else is hungry again. Luffy has used his stretching abilities to inhale great amounts of air to thus exhale a big gust of wind; this application of his powers was used to blow away Marigold's poisonous smoke from her venom spit and Magellan's poison breath. Given Luffy's elastic properties he is shown to be able to withstand great pressure, as shown near Merman Island when fighting Hordy. Though he was still weakened by the sea water around him, he was seemingly unaffected by the intense underwater pressure. Weaknesses Despite all the great advantages Luffy gets by using his fruit, he can however still be hurt by cutting or stabbing attacks, as well as non-physical attacks such as fire or ice. One major risk of Luffy's powers is that he is vulnerable to attacks in the moments when his limbs are stretched to their limit, as Buggy and Kuro both demonstrated early on in the series. Luffy, however, has adapted his fighting style to minimize this risk such as when Buggy attempted to exploit this weakness of Luffy. Luffy has also shown a limited ability of moving in mid-air, by grabbing onto something with an extended limb and propelling away from what could have been a fatal attack. This gives Luffy the option of several jumping and mid-air attacks that would have been disadvantageous to most other people as it would have left them vulnerable. In his youth, Luffy had a problem controlling his own abilities. Though he had an idea of how they would work, Luffy had trouble with aiming and the timing of his attacks, and he was continuously sent spinning by the recoil. However, he managed to counter these weaknesses with his continuous training in the jungle by the time he left to be a pirate. Luffy, of course, also suffers the same weaknesses to water, and Sea-Prism Stone as other Cursed Fruit users. However, he appears to forget about his weakness to water, as he always wants to try some type of sport in the sea and will dive into the ocean when he sees someone drowning (only to end up drowning himself). While contact with water and Sea-Prism Stone does drain Luffy of his energy and nullify the rubber's ability to absorb blunt attacks (as with Chaser's jutte), his actual body still maintains its rubber make, allowing a third party to stretch his body for him. The Gum-Gum Fruit is also susceptible to Armament Haki. Similar to water's effects, the usage of Haki only nullifies Luffy's ability to absorb blunt attacks. It does not however, revert Luffy's body to flesh. Through the use of Armament Haki, Luffy's grandfather was able to hurt him using only his fist (though Garp attributed this to "love"). Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Luffy in a variety of ways. These range from simply moving from one place to another in a rather reckless manner, to attacking an enemy with a barrage of fast and strong punches. He has also developed several peculiar methods of combat as time passed, adapting new forms by manipulating his elastic body, most prominent his "Gear 2nd" and "Gear 3rd" forms, allowing him to momentarily increase his strength in combat. After the timeskip, he has learned to use Haki in conjunction with the fruit's powers, as well as having more control over his forms. Of course Luffy, being who he is, doesn't only use his ability for battle. When with his crew, or even when partying with others, Luffy tends to use his elastic properties for the humor and joy of others, such as making funny faces, or using his rubber body parts to play around. Often throughout the series he would stretch out and steal other peoples food, much to their annoyance. He also uses it for utility functions, like transport, for example using his Gum-Gum Rocket to travel great distances quickly. Luffy has no problem letting other people play with his rubber body, which people tend to take advantage of. Attacks Luffy always begins his techniques by saying "Gomu Gomu..." in the Japanese version and finish with an attack-specific word, either in Japanese or English, such as Rapid Fire or Yari. The majority of them are named after various other aspects such as physical objects to mental stupidity. In the English version, all of Luffy's Cursed Fruit based attacks begin with "Gum-Gum..." instead of Gomu Gomu. *'Gum-Gum Blast' (ゴムゴムブラスト, Gomu Gomu Burasuto): Luffy's signature attack. A standard straight punch, augmented with stretching. This attack can be used from short to long range. *'Gum-Gum Rocket' (ゴムゴムロケット, Gomu Gomu Roketto): Luffy's main method of traveling long distances fast. He stretches out one of his arms or both and grabs a handhold, then retracts them, projecting himself high into the air at high speeds, over great distances, or even into an opponent. This technique is oftentimes reckless especially if not done properly as Luffy could accidentally propel himself into a body of water or worse. *'Gum-Gum Whip' (ゴムゴム鞭, Gomu Gomu Muchi): Luffy stretches his leg and kicks in a wide circle, striking multiple foes. *'Gum-Gum Hammer' (ゴムゴムハンマー, Gomu Gomu Hanmā): Luffy takes hold of his opponent with his hands, then spins, twisting his arms. He then untwists them, rapidly spinning his opponent, while bringing him crashing to the floor. *'Gum-Gum Balloon' (ゴムゴム風船, Gomu Gomu Fūsen): A technique wherein Luffy inflates himself rapidly through his mouth, further increasing his resistance to blunt attacks. With his inflated body, Luffy is capable of deflecting projectile attacks back to their shooters. This is not necessarily always an attack as Luffy can also use this technique for other purposes aside from deflecting projectiles such as escaping Chaser's Smoke Snake technique or using himself as a cushion when his ship is in for a hard landing. This can also prevent Luffy from sinking under water, making him bounce off the surface. *'Gum-Gum Fist' (ゴムゴム拳, Gomu Gomu Ken): Luffy grabs an object behind his opponent and pulls himself towards them. He then stretches out his other arm and clotheslines his opponent. *'Gum-Gum Double Barrel' (ゴムゴムダブル・バレル, Gomu Gomu Daburu Bareru): Luffy stretches both his arms far back, and then hurls them forward, striking his opponent with both instantaneously. This is usually used as a finishing move. *'Gum-Gum Rapid Fire' (ゴムゴムラピッドファイヤー, Gomu Gomu Rapiddo Faiyā): Luffy uses his stretching ability to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms, however he doesn't actually grow more arms so his arms can be caught by an opponent fast enough (as Eneru and Lucci Rob demonstrated). *'Gum-Gum Spear' (ゴムゴムスピア, Gomu Gomu Supia): Luffy holds his feet together and kicks with both simultaneously. *'Gum-Gum Bell' (ゴムゴム鐘, Gomu Gomu Kane): While grappled onto an enemy, Luffy stretches his neck backwards, then snaps it back for a devastating head butt to the opponent's face. *'Gum-Gum Slingshot' (ゴムゴムパチンコ, Gomu Gomu Pachinko): Luffy grabs hand and foot holds, then intercepts a projectile, stretching back and firing the projectile back at its origin. *'Gum-Gum Giant Scythe' (ゴムゴム大鎌, Gomu Gomu Ōgama): Identical to Gum-Gum Bell, but he uses both arms for the rocket and the clotheslining. *'Gum-Gum Burst' (ゴムゴムバースト, Gomu Gomu Bāsuto): Luffy stretches one arm far behind him, then snaps it back to deliver a short-distance, one-fisted powerful blow to an opponent. *'Gum-Gum Giant Hammer' (ゴムゴムギガントハンマー, Gomu Gomu Giganto Hanmā): Similar to Gum-Gum Hammer, but he performs it using the feet and legs instead of hands and arms while in mid-air. *'Gum-Gum Pinwheel' (ゴムゴム風車, Gomu Gomu Kazaguruma): Luffy plants his feet into the ground to steady himself, then twists his body around tightly. He then grabs hold of an object and unwound, spinning around several times around rapidly to crush multiple foes surrounding him. After that, Luffy then lets go of object he used before and threw it far away. While it took out most of his opponents, it however had the disadvantage of getting Luffy's feet stuck in the ground. Luffy also used an alternate version of this move during his fight with Rob Lucci, where he doesn't plant his feet into the ground, but simply grabs his target and twisting his mid-section before unwinding, and throwing his opponent. *'Gum-Gum Shield' (ゴムゴム盾, Gomu Gomu Tate): Luffy grabs the fingers of one hand with the other, and stretches them before his face to block blades that pass between the fingers. *'Gum-Gum Finger Net' (ゴムゴム指網, Gomu Gomu Yubi Ami): Luffy entwines his fingers making a net like shape and then stretches out his fingers making a larger net in an attempt to trap his opponents. *'Gum-Gum Axe' (ゴムゴムアックス, Gomu Gomu Akkusu): Luffy stretches one leg high into the air, then brings it crashing down on an opponent or structure, for massive damage, strong enough to destroy large buildings and ships in a single hit. *'Gum-Gum Grab' (ゴムゴムグラブ, Gomu Gomu Gurabu): A technique wherein Luffy stretches his arm out to catch something. The recoil of this technique is somewhat reckless as Luffy's arm pushed Zolo off the Merry Go as Luffy reeled it back in. *'Gum-Gum Suspension Bridge' (ゴムゴム吊橋, Gomu Gomu Tsuibashi): A technique wherein Luffy turns himself into a make-shift bridge by laying his rubber body across a gap. *'Gum-Gum Lasso' (ゴムゴム投げ縄, Gomu Gomu Nagenawa): A technique wherein Luffy entwines himself around something, and then stretches his arm to grab an object. *'Gum-Gum Bouquet' (ゴムゴムブーケ, Gomu Gomu Būke): A technique in which Luffy grabs hold of a ship's mast and slams it into his opponent. *'Gum-Gum Club' (ゴムゴムクラブ, Gomu Gomu Kurabu): A technique that Luffy had to temporarily come up with while on Little Garden. Mr. 3 uses the powers of the Wax-Wax Fruit several times to wrap a large wax cylinder around Luffy's feet and then later arm. Instead of slowing Luffy down, Luffy actually uses the wax cylinder to his advantage. Using it like a hammer, he first destroyed the pole on Mr. 3's wax creation with a cylinder wrapped around his feet. Luffy then later broke through Mr. 3's Candle Wall and pounded Mr. 3 himself with a cylinder on his arm. The cylinders that bound Luffy's feet and arm both broke upon impact. *'Gum-Gum Stamp' (ゴムゴムスタンプ, Gomu Gomu Sutampu): Luffy stretches his leg out and hits his opponent with the bottom of his foot, leaving an imprint, or "stamp", of his sandal. *'Gum-Gum Crossbow' (ゴムゴムクロスボウ, Gomu Gomu Kurosubō): Luffy takes hold of his opponent, then repeatedly twists his torso vertically around his waist. The resulting snapback sends his opponent flying upwards. *'Gum-Gum Twister' (ゴムゴムツイスター, Gomu Gomu Tsuisutā): Luffy jumps into the air and does a Gum-Gum Hammer, with his hands grabbing an object to prevent something from attacking him, spinning it around in a cyclone before slamming down onto Merry Go's deck. *'Gum-Gum Give Me Water' (ゴムゴム水くれ, Gomu Gomu Mizu Kure): Similar to Gum-Gum Rocket, except Luffy wraps the outstretched arm several times around the target before rocketing towards it. *'Gum-Gum Sand Splitter' (ゴムゴム砂土割り, Gomu Gomu Sadowari): While fighting on sandy terrain, Luffy outstretches his arm and skims the surface of the sand to uppercut the opponent from afar. *'Gum-Gum Spring' (ゴムゴムゼンマイ, Gomu Gomu Zenmai): Similar to Gum-Gum Rocket, however he wraps his arm around a round object multiple times, making it very firm, he then spins around the object then suddenly getting shot very far and high in the direction Luffy wants. *'Gum-Gum Keep Away' (ゴムゴムキープアウェイ, Gomu Gomu Kīpu Awei): A joke technique in which Luffy stretches his arm to keep objects away from others attempting to steal it. *'Gum-Gum Submarine' (ゴムゴム潜水艦, Gomu Gomu Sensuikan): Similar to Gum-Gum Blast, but his fist travels underground to uppercut the target. *'Gum-Gum Munch-Munch' (ゴムゴムムンチュムンチュ, Gomu Gomu Munchu Munchu): Luffy stretches his mouth wide open, and attempts to bite or trap his opponent. *'Gum-Gum Buzzsaw' (ゴムゴム丸鋸, Gomu Gomu Marunoko): Luffy grabs his opponent from afar with both arms and winds himself up like with a crossbow. He then kicks off from the ground and spins towards his opponent to deliver a powerful head butt. *'Gum-Gum Quake' (ゴムゴムクエイク, Gomu Gomu Kueiku): Starts off as an ordinary Gum-Gum Blast attack, after which Luffy "twangs" his stretched arm, causing his fist to connect multiple times. *'Gum-Gum Storm' (ゴムゴムストーム, Gomu Gomu Sutōmu): An extremely powerful move and is easily one of Luffy's strongest attacks. Luffy first uses Gum-Gum Balloon and twist his body around tightly, then blows the air out behind him while untwisting to fly in forward while spinning towards an opponent, where he delivers a constant, quicker and faster barrage of powerful punches and kicks somewhat similar to Gum-Gum Rapid Fire, with power greatly enhanced by the momentum of his launch. This attack is so powerful it can also beat strong opponents like Crocodile, when he send him through an extremely thick ceiling of solid bedrock and cause a huge earthquake in Alabasta, and then propel him several hundred feet into the air. This technique can be used going sideways, upwards towards airborn targets, and downwards while Luffy is airborne. *'Gum-Gum Bungee Jump' (ゴムゴムバンジージャンプ, Gomu Gomu Banjī Janpu): When holding onto a ledge while stretched, Luffy retracts his arm to pull him up while hopping along the wall. *'Gum-Gum Grappling Hook' (ゴムゴム鉤縄, Gomu Gomu Kaginawa): Luffy used this to make a way from his ship to another ship. He stretches his arm far to catch the Navy ship and retracts it, just like Gum-Gum Rocket. *'Gum-Gum Mooring Line' (ゴムゴム艫綱, Gomu Gomu Tomozuna): Luffy stretches both of his arms between the ship he is on and the one he wants to go to. By jumping off the ground, he is able to pull himself and passengers to the ship that he is holding onto. *'Gum-Gum Warp' (ゴムゴムワープ, Gomu Gomu Wāpu): A sort of joke move used in the Rainbow Mist. Since the phenomenon creates a wormhole-like effect, Luffy attempts to "rocket" out of it only to end up exactly where he started. *'Gum-Gum Fireworks' (ゴムゴム花火, Gomu Gomu Hanabi): Luffy jumps into the air and spins around rapidly. Then he unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks that go in every direction due to the spinning motion. *'Gum-Gum Space-Out...' (ゴムゴムボー, Gomu Gomu no Bō...): A technique in which Luffy 'switches off' his conscious mind, allowing him to avoid attacks entirely on instinct. This made him immune to Eneru's mind-reading Mantra ability. The disadvantage is that he can neither think nor attack in this state. *'Gum-Gum Octopus' (ゴムゴムたこ, Gomu Gomu Tako): A technique in which Luffy makes his appendages go limp that they resemble the tentacles of an octopus *'Gum-Gum Octopus Fireworks' (ゴムゴムたこ花火, Gomu Gomu Tako Hanabi): Much like Gum-Gum Fireworks except, due to the previous move, Gum-Gum Octopus, his limbs bounce off of walls without losing speed. Because his limbs are limp, Luffy can't predict or control where they will go if they ricochet off of an object, much less the unlucky opponent(s). This is completely advantageous against a Mantra ability user as they also can't predict where Luffy's punches and kicks would come at them. *'Gum-Gum Drill' (ゴムゴムドリル, Gomu Gomu Doriru): Similar to the Gum-Gum Burst, but Luffy twists his arm around as he stretches it behind him and hits the opponent at close range, putting a spin on them. *'Gum-Gum Yo-Yo' (ゴムゴムヨーヨー, Gomu Gomu Yō-Yō): With a gold ball attached to his arm, Luffy holds onto an object and uses the ball to stretch himself so far that when he snaps back he is sent flying into the sky. A variation of this is used with Gum-Gum Balloon during the Enies Lobby saga as Luffy uses it to escape the Navy by jumping down from a build in while still holding on the bouncing back up. *'Gum-Gum Fireworks: Golden Peony' (ゴムゴム花火・黄金牡丹, Gomu Gomu Hanabi: Ōgon Botan): During Luffy's fight with Eneru, he encased Luffy's arm in a Golden Ball he created by melting some gold with his Gloam Paddling technique. With this, Eneru hoped to hinder Luffy's actions. Luffy however, despite burdened with this huge cumbersome object, was able to still move about and use his burden to his advantage in two techniques that he had to temporarily come up with. It is the same as Gum-Gum Fireworks, but with the Golden Ball attached to his arm. *'Gum-Gum Golden Drill' (ゴムゴム黄金ドリル, Gomu Gomu Ōgon Doriru): The same as Gum-Gum Drill but with the Golden Ball attached to his arm. This move possesses much more speed than a regular Gum-Gum Drill in that it creates a Sonic Boom when used. After destroying Eneru's Kingdom Come with the Golden Ball, Luffy used this technique to defeat Eneru and ring the Golden Bell of Shandora. This was so fast that even though Eneru's Mantra ability could detect it, this was too fast for Eneru to avoid. With this technique, Luffy was also able to break the Golden Ball encasing his arm as the ball hit the bell. *'Gum-Gum Top' (ゴムゴム独楽, Gomu Gomu Koma): Luffy wraps an outstretched arm several times around a target, then pulls his arm away suddenly, causing the target to spin out of control. *'Gum-Gum Cannon' (ゴムゴムピキャノン, Gomu Gomu Kyanon): Luffy first stretches both his arms far back, then snaps them back to deliver a long barrage series of quick punches. Luffy also has an alternate version of this move, where he builds up speed with a long series of quick punches, and finishes with a single double-fisted blow. A powerful technique that can pierce strong armor, and, in combination with Zolo's Three-Swords Style, devastating enough to puncture a hole through a massive tidal wave. *'Gum-Gum Ally Robot' (ゴムゴム味方ロボ, Gomu Gomu Mikata Robo): Luffy wraps his arms around a person's limbs in order to manipulate their movements. **'Ally Robot Punch' (味方ロボパンチ, Mikata Robo Panchi): Luffy uses his "Ally Robot" to punch an opponent. **'Ally Robot Kick' (味方ロボキック, Mikata Robo Kikku): Luffy uses his "Ally Robot" to kick an opponent. *'Gum-Gum Volcano' (ゴムゴム火山, Gomu Gomu Kazan): Similar to Gum-Gum Axe, except Luffy's foot is stretched upwards to break through a roof. *'Gum-Gum Twin Blast' (ゴムゴムツインブラスト, Gomu Gomu Tsuin Burasuto): Basically Luffy's normal Blast attack, only with both of his arms instead. *'Gum-Gum 100,000 Degree Barrel' (ゴムゴムの100,000ダグレーバレル, Gomu Gomu no Jūman Degurī Bareru): Basically a regular Gum-Gum Double Barrel technique, but the technique differs a little from a regular Double Barrel technique, however at the moment of impact, Luffy continued applying force to the attack despite his hands being burned by the powers of Achino Don's cursed Fruit, the Hot-Hot Fruit. As a result, Luffy was able practically use Achino's own cursed Fruit powers against him by allowing the heat being accumulated into his arms as he maintains contact with the Don's body to build-up. Thus allowing Luffy to send Achino flying away into his house, Lovely Land. *'Gum-Gum Belly Talk' (ゴムゴムハラギ, Gomu Gomu Haragi): Luffy uses Gum-Gum Balloon and draws a face on his expanded belly and moves it while he dances. *'Gum-Gum Ricochet' (ゴムゴムリコチェット, Gomu Gomu Rikochetto): Luffy uses both of his arms and legs to rapidly having them bouncing on the surface of the area to attack multiple opponents, similar to Gum-Gum Octopus Fireworks. *'Gum-Gum Rain' (ゴムゴム雨, Gomu Gomu Ame): Luffy executes Gum-Gum Balloon as well as twisting his body, using the stored air to launch himself into the air and performs a strong, rapid-fire barrage of punching and kicking attack while spinning. Similar to gum-gum Storm, except he punches and kicks while descending like rain. Another variation of this technique is where Luffy jumps into the air instead without inflating himself beforehand, before performing a puch-kick barrage. *'Gum-Gum Human Shield' (ゴムゴム身代り, Gomu Gomu Migawari): Luffy avoids getting hurt from his opponent by grabbing someone else around him and use them as a human shield. *'Gum-Gum Rapid Stamp' (ゴムゴムラピッドフスタンプ, Gomu Gomu Rapiddo Sutampu): Similar to Gum-Gum Stamp, except he makes multiple strikes with his foot. *'Gum-Gum Snake Shot' (ゴムゴムスネークショット, Gomu Gomu Sunēku Shotto): Luffy uses his Cursed Fruit abilities to launch his arm in a swerving snake-like movement and grasp the enemy with an open hand gripping hard enough to cause great pain. Snake shot is a type of lead shot, it is very small, fits typically into a cartridge, and is generally used to shoot at snakes, rodents, and other small animals at very close range. *'Gum-Gum Fire Salute' (ゴムゴムお礼ファイア, Gomu Gomu Orei Faia): A stronger counter version of Gum-Gum Balloon, Luffy first absorbs the gunshots the way he does normally and then accurately rebounds the bullets right back at the enemy with twice the power as when they hit him. When he used this technique, Luffy put the thumb and forefinger of each hand together to form a rectangle with a crosshair similar to Chopper's Scope ability. *'Gum-Gum Pinball' (ゴムゴムピンボール, Gomu Gomu Pinbōru): Much like Gum-Gum Octopus Fireworks except, uffy uses both of his arms and legs to rapidly having them bouncing on the surface of an entire room to attack multiple opponents. Haki enhanced techniques *'Head Armament: Gum-Gum Bell' (頭武装 ゴムゴム鐘, Atama Busō: Gomu Gomu Kane): Luffy uses Armament Haki to harden his forehead and gives a powerful stretched headbutt to the opponent. A much stronger version of his standard Gum-Gum Bell attack that was able to shatter the iron shields of the New Merman Pirates' Iron Shell Squad. *'Armament Hardening: Gum-Gum Burst' (武装硬化 ゴムゴムバースト, Busō Kōka: Gomu Gomu Bāsuto): Luffy stretches one arm, far behind him while running, uses Armament Haki to harden the fist at the end of his stretched arm, then snaps it back to deliver a powerful short-distance, one-fisted blow to an opponent's abdomen. *'Armament Hardening: Gum-Gum Rapid Fire' (武装硬化 ゴムゴムラピッドファイヤー, Busō Kōka: Gomu Gomu Rapiddo Faiyā): Luffy uses Armament Haki to harden his fists, greatly increasing the strength of his standard Gum-Gum Rapid Fire attack. Forms Throughout the series, Luffy is often faced with opponents that require unusual methods to defeat. For this reason, he sometimes adopts certain "forms" intended to enable him to defeat those enemies. However, some of these forms are simply cosmetic and don't involve his Devil Fruit powers in any way, such as Afro Luffy, giving him no actual physical advantages whatsoever. The most revolutionary and useful of these forms so far are the "Gear" forms, as described in the section below. The named forms that Luffy has so far used are as follows: Water Luffy Afro Luffy Afro Luffy (アフロルフィ, Afuro Rufi) is a "melee-warrior" that Luffy described himself in the Davy Back Fight Arc. During this arc, Luffy had to face Foxy the Silver Fox in the final event, Combat. Beforehand, he got to choose what he would wear for the fight. Usopp, who was with him, spotted a big black afro, and had Luffy wear it. Usopp claims that the afro gives Luffy extra power. While donning the afro, Luffy also donned boxing shorts, boxing gloves, some type of straps on his feet, and had a temporary tattoo of a flaming skull and cross-bones on his chest. While wearing the afro, Luffy also tends to say things such as "Oh yeah!". Although only Nami and possibly Zolo think that it doesn't help anything, the others say "Because of the afro..." is how he gets more powerful (but they might be joking or just playing along). Although this form only appears once in the original manga, Afro Luffy returns again in a filler episode. When Foxy tries to get his ship and crew back, he is forced to ask for Luffy's help. When doing so, he hands over the afro he had before, and Luffy uses it to fight. The known Devil Fruit attacks that Luffy uses in this form are as follows: *'Gum Hook' (ゴムフック, Gomu Hokku): Luffy launches an elongated hook, which can hit the enemy’s back due to his stretching ability. *'Gum-Gum Flail' (ゴムゴムフレイル, Gomu Gomu Fureiru): Luffy swings one arm in a circle at high speed, then drives his fist into his opponent. Gear 2nd Gear 3rd Nightmare Luffy Team Combinations History Past Synopsis Trivia External Links Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia